


Dérapages

by Ploum



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: A few Blood..., Angels, Archangels, Epic Fail, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Meeting, Skid of talk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Ou l'énième échec d'Uriel à organiser une réunion digne de ce nom avec ses confrères... même s'il aura eu sa part dans cet échec. Mais avec Halloween, quelques rappels s'imposent !D'après l'univers de Modocanis
Relationships: Michael & Gabriel & Raphael & Uriel
Collections: Échange d'Halloween 2020





	Dérapages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts), [Modocanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modocanis/gifts).



> Crédits : L'univers d'Au Paradis, rien de nouveau appartient à Modocanis. Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de l'échange d'Halloween 2020 organisé par andersandrew sur Live Journal, pour Calimera / calimera62.  
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

Des pas lourds informèrent Uriel de l’arrivée imminente d’un colosse énervé et il se retourna, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Raphael avait réussi ! Et assez vite, en plus ! Après tant d’échecs, lui-même n’y croyait déjà plus lorsque son collègue s’était détourné de lui en vue d’accéder à sa requête, lassé par avance de cette dernière. Il avait l’habitude de ses absences récurrentes, malheureusement, et parfois même Raphael ne le retrouvait pas à temps – à moins qu’il mît ce temps à profit pour flemmarder dans son coin... Cependant, ce ne semblait pas être le cas, cette fois ! Peut-être que Michael était sous son meilleur jour, qui sait ? Ce serait vraiment –

Uriel abandonna ses maigres espoirs aussitôt qu’il le vit. Son sourire déserta son visage tandis que ses traits se crispaient en un masque de dégoût. Nul besoin de l’interroger sur ses activités précédentes : son aspect repoussant l’en informait sans peine. Du sang gouttait de son armure, tant couverte que sa propre couleur demeurait invisible, des quelques pans de tissu qui avaient le malheur d’en dépasser ainsi que de ses cheveux, emmêlés et sales. L’essentiel de sa peau, jusqu’à ses mains, était caché sous le fluide écarlate. Des lambeaux rosâtres à rouges ponctuaient les aspérités de la surface métallique, mélangés à des poils et à d’autres morceaux peu ragoûtants, qu’il identifia pour certains comme des restes d’intestins ou de cervelle. Il se sentit pâlir mais se contint ; il revenait d’un combat. Soit. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que ses festivités sanglantes l’auraient calmé un peu ? Son air sinistre semblait indiquer le contraire mais Uriel se résolut à y croire. Il fallait avoir la foi. Car s’il s’écoutait lui-même, ainsi que son maigre instinct de survie – lui aussi en avait un, même si ce dernier tardait parfois à réagir –, il éviterait aussitôt d’interagir avec son confrère pendant au moins… quelques heures, peut-être ? Voire même quelques jours ! Mais l’Archange était présent et Uriel se devait d’en profiter ; cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas réussi à les rassembler tous les quatre pour une réunion digne de ce nom !

– Eh bien, Michael ! Ce n’est pas –

Uriel couina lorsque Michael attrapa la première chaise qui lui tomba sous la main pour s’y asseoir dans un mouvement sec. Il prit un air constipé en déplorant l’état à venir du pauvre siège astiqué avec soin, suite au contact prolongé du tas de microbes et autres saletés. Face à lui, Michael l’ignora, indifférent ; il attrapa son épée tout aussi dégoûtante que lui pour l’astiquer. Raphael apparut à la suite de son collègue et son air fatigué intrigua Uriel. Sans un mot, il prit place sur une autre chaise en tâchant de mettre un peu de distance entre Michael et lui. Il refusa de le regarder et Uriel estima qu’il était plus sage de n’émettre aucune remarque. Après tout, le plus dur était fait, n’est-ce pas ? Au temps pour la douche, il doutait que Michael acceptât d’en prendre une et de revenir ensuite ici. Il lui faudrait faire avec, malgré le fumet indélicat que son confrère dégageait.

Il balaya la pièce du regard et se rendit compte, mortifié, que ce n’était pas encore fini. Il en manquait un ! Il gémit de frustration. A force de craindre l’absence de Michael, il en avait oublié de se mettre à la recherche de Gabriel. Ses apitoiements intérieurs furent de courte durée car ledit ange ne tarda pas à surgir dans l’encadrement de la porte.

– Ah, je me disais bien qu’on devait se voir aujourd’hui !

Uriel faillit soupirer de soulagement, heureux que ce dernier s’en souvînt. Pour une fois que son planning dressé à l’avance servait – Il glapit lorsqu’il aperçut la tenue de Gabriel tandis que ce dernier trottinait avec entrain à l’intérieur de la salle. Uriel pointa les vêtements, le doigt tremblant, sans qu’il ne vît le geste.

– C’est quoi CA ?! 

Gabriel se tourna vers lui et lui rendit un regard plein de candeur, que ni son costume pseudo-terrifiant de squelette fluorescent ni le masque rabattu sur son crâne ne parvenaient à atténuer, juste à lui donner un air étrange.

– Bah, c’est ma tenue pour Halloween ! répondit-il sur le ton de l’évidence. D’ailleurs, tu n’es pas déguisé ! Et Raph’ non plus !

Raphael haussa à peine un sourcil mais ne dit rien, jugeant que la suite risquait d’être inutilement épuisante. De toute façon, Gabriel avait déjà reporté son attention sur Michael qu’il examina avec émerveillement.

– Wouah, Micha, t’as assuré, le tien est hyper ressemblant ! On dirait que t’es couvert de sang !

Ce dernier ne réagit pas et se contenta de l’ignorer, ses yeux toujours rivés sur son arme. Après avoir longuement hésité entre tourner de l’œil et faire une syncope, Uriel parvint à articuler :

– Ha-Halloween ? Tu t’es déguisé pour Ha-Ha –

– Bah oui ! répondit Gabriel en le considérant avec surprise. C’est pour ça qu’on est tous là !

– QUOI ?!

Cette fois, les deux autres levèrent la tête, perplexes. Uriel sentit à peine leurs regards scrutateurs sur lui, trop hébété pour seulement y prêter attention. Inconscient de tout cela, Gabriel ajouta, surexcité :

– Même si ce n’était pas écrit sur le planning, j’ai vu la date – c’est bien pour cela que je l’ai retenue, d’ailleurs !

– QU –

– Je n’aurais jamais cru que tu organiserais toi-même une chasse aux bonbons, c’est trop chouette de ta part ! Bon, on y va maintenant ? D’ailleurs, où on va ?

– NULLE PART ! hurla Uriel, ulcéré, et son cri fit sursauter le blondinet qui fit un bond en arrière, surpris par l’éclat de voix. Nous, fêter Halloween ? Il n’en est pas question ! Seuls les démons font ce genre de choses ! Jamais je ne t’aurais cru capable d’un tel sacrilège, à vouloir t’adonner à des cultes satanistes –

– Hein ? lâcha Gabriel, les yeux ronds.

– Euh, Uriel, je crois que tu confonds là, c’est juste un truc commercial, intervint Raphael.

Uriel ignora la remarque mais l’interruption le réduisit au silence. Il se tut un instant, les poings serrés, mais Michael et Raphael sentaient que son esprit bouillonnait et qu’il ne tarderait pas à exploser. Il finit par lâcher :

– Je crois qu’une petite mise au point s’avère nécessaire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, à la surprise générale, le matériel fut allumé mais ce n’était pas pour dresser un quelconque bilan ou tout autre contenu abscons que les trois autres suivaient rarement. Le diaporama devant eux annonçait être un catalogue de l’ensemble des règles à suivre afin d’être des anges parfaits. Michael plissa les yeux avant de reporter son attention vers sa lame dans un grognement alors que, près de lui, Raphael se redressait, horrifié.

– Non ! Sérieusement, tu n’as pas préparé un PPT à l’avance juste pour _ça_ ?

– SI ! Et vu comme vous vous comportez TOUS, il est plus que nécessaire de vous faire quelques piqûres de rappel à ce sujet !

Raphael comprit qu’il ne parviendrait pas à l’infléchir dans son objectif, ou du moins que ce serait très compliqué. Et comme Michael ne comptait pas bouger… autant abandonner. Gabriel ne serait pas d’une aide quelconque, il n’avait toujours pas compris le problème d’Uriel, de toute façon.

Alors Uriel se lança dans un topo enflammé sur le comportement exemplaire que devait observer tout ange, et en particulièrement leurs représentants – donc eux. Raphael se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avant de sortir une grille de sudoku, déterminé à ne rien suivre du sermon de son collègue. Ce dernier était tant emporté par ses propres paroles qu’il ne s’en rendit pas compte, alors même que Raphael ne s’en cachait pas. Seul Gabriel s’efforça d’abord d’écouter, abasourdi, dans une vaine tentative de saisir comment la sortie tant attendue – et imaginée – avait viré ainsi. Il finit par s’affaler sur un siège et se mit à bouder lorsqu’il vint à la conclusion qu’elle n’aurait jamais lieu. Dire qu’il avait mis tant de soin à choisir son déguisement ! Il supposa que Michael devait être aussi triste que lui, étant donné les efforts qu’il avait mis dans la conception du sien. C’aurait pourtant été cools qu’ils fêtassent Halloween ensemble, tous les quatre… Il était sûr que si Uriel arrêtait de râler, lui aussi en viendrait à apprécier cette fête ! La peur de l’inconnu, sans doute ! Encore fallait-il le convaincre d’essayer, ce qui n’était pas gagné.

Peut-être devrait-il y réfléchir pour l’année prochaine, qui sait…


End file.
